


Even 19:03

by Enochianess



Series: Minutt For Minutt [37]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: Isak texts Even about his appointment with the psychiatrist





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to try releasing a series of fics in the same style as skam releases episodes. By this I mean that I will be writing short snippets of fic, along with text conversations, and releasing them throughout the week!
> 
> I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who is following this series and leaving kudos and comments. You're all amazing and I really appreciate it!
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone for your kind comments; I'm still in a very bad place but I'm trying my hardest to write for you all. Thank you for your continued patience and for sticking around!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://enochianess.tumblr.com) and [duolingo](https://www.duolingo.com/enochianess)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments!


End file.
